Partners forever
by Darth revan reborn
Summary: 10 years after the end of the anime another kishen has appeared. it is defeated but at a terrible price. now with maka and tsubaki living with each other, they fall in love and set out on new adventures. Maka and tsubaki pairing. just kissing and some language, no lemons whatsoever. please review!
1. Chapter 1

Maka sat next to tsubaki, her arms around the other women. Tsubaki was crying her heart out, and maka may not have been sobbing as bad as tsubaki was, but there was a slow but steady stream of tears on her face. Kid stood nearby with liz and patty close by. They were sitting on the couch across from the girls. While not crying kid was torn up on the inside, feeling that if he could have been faster then maybe things would be different. Maybe black*star would still be alive. But no one thought that more then tsubaki, the wepon felt that she had failed her miester. It was 10 years after asura had been defeated and peace had been good but short. 9 years after asura's death, another kisen had apeared even stronger than the last. It took the combined efort of lord death and spirt, maka and soul, black*star and tsubaki, kid and liz and patty, crona and ragnarock, mifune, and stien and marie to beat him. In the end black star and tsubaki along with kid, liz, and patty were the only ones not to injured to fight. Kid fired shot after shot from the death cannon. And black star cut and sliced untill he could barly stand. They ran for cover "this isnt working, his skin is impenitrable" kid said when they were out of sight of the kishen "then how are we gona kill it?" black*star answered. Kid thought it through and it finaly hit him "inside him" he wispered "what kidd?" black*star said. Kidd looked at him "remember when crona used bloody needle and it went down the kishen's throut? When he did that, the kisen looked really hurt and bled from the mouth for a minut. If we can do internal damage we could kill it." black*star looked at the kisen, then at tsubaki in his hands. "internal damage" he thought out loud "black*star, im gona wait untill he opens his mouth then hit him with the death cannon, can you keep him busy?" black*star had been quietly thinking, which was unlike him. "yeah" he said finaly. Kidd noded and started the death cannon. Black*star looked at tsubaki. "hey tsubaki, transform and hide" "what?" she said. "do it" he said. She was confused but transformed. "its time for my final performance" and with that he rushed forward. "black*star wait!" tsubaki shouted. The kishen, who had been destroying death city, saw black*star He looked down at black*star. "ah so you still fight to save the city, it is a funny that you think you can win. Foolish mortal you will die" black*star smiled "who said i was gona live?" the kisen looked confused. But roared in his power. Black*star was waiting for it and ran forward, . Today, he thought, i surpass god. Kidd saw him running right at the kisen "black*star, what are you doing!?" but black*star wasnt listening. He ran and jumped straight into the kishens mouth. Tsubaki's eyes widened. The kisen started laughing. But then all they herd black*star's voice shout "SOOOOOOUL BOOOOOOMB!" the kishen looked down at his stomach, "oh" he said "shit" and with that the kishen exploded into thousands of pieces. "BLACK*STAAAAR!" Tsubaki shouted. She tried to run forward but the battle had exausted her and she could barley stay in wepon form, now that she had transformed, the exhaustion hit her all at once and she only made it a few steps before she fell unconcious to the ground. She woke up laying in a bed and imidietly sat up "BLACK*STAR!" she shouted. "easy tsubaki, dont hurt yourself" said a familier voice. She looked over and saw kid and maka watching over her. "maka, kidd? where am i?" "your at the dwma infurmery" kidd told her "w- wheres black*star?" she asked. Kidd looked down. Maka went to tsubaki's side and held her hand "tsubaki... Black*star is... He's..." there were tears in maka's eyes. But she met tsubaki's eyes and said "he's dead". 2 days later at maka's apartment. Tsubaki was crying her heart out. Maka had her arms around the other women. It was after black*stars funeral and They all came to maka's apartment. Except soul who, since he was now a death scythe, had to stay at lord death's side, he had been at the funeral and told them that he would come over as soon as he could. "its just- just so hard to believe t-that he's g-gone" tsubaki cried. Maka tried to comfort her "shhh its ok tsubaki, your gona be alright" but tsubaki still cried. Kid was sitting on the couch across from them. Liz and patty next to him. Ever since the battle he had been beating himself up for not being able to save black*star so much that he had cared little for symmetry the past few days. "If i had seen it sooner, maybe i could have done somthing" he said. Maka looked up and said "kid theres nothing you could have done. Black*star did what he had to so the rest of us could live. He was selfish on the outside yes, but on the inside he had a big heart, on that day, he really did surpass god. When god wasnt there to save us, black*star gave his life in order for ours to continue. Yes he's gone but we should remember hip for who he was and what he did" tsubaki, who had finaly stopped crying enough to talk, looked up a maka. "y- your right m- *sniff* maka. That makes me feel better kn- knowing that we will always no him for who he w- was. It still hurts though. I mean we werent together or anything but having your best friend and partner die hurts" kid looked at tsubaki "you werent together?" "no" she responded "w-we never could think of e-each other that way, w-we always were pursuing s-someone else" tsubaki started to tear again "but he was my closest friend and it hurts" she started to cry. Kid got up "id hate to leave it like this but i have to talk to my father about some things and ive stayed for as long as I can" "its ok kid i understand, im gona stay here with maka for a few days until i can get ahold of my self. If u see stien can u ask if he can keep substituting for me?" she said. Kid looked at her "sure tsubaki, i can do that. ill tell crona you said hi maka" maka thanked kid and he left. Maka got up "im gona get your bed ready. You can stay here as long as you want ok?" tsubaki noded, still quietly sobbing. Maka left to fix up soul's old room. A few minuts later there was a knock on the door, maka was just coming out of the other room and said "who could that be?" she went over and opened the door. Sould was at the door "hey maka" he said. "soul, im glad you made it. You just missed kid though" she told him "its ok i only have a few minuts. I really should still be by lord death since spirt is still at chupa cabras but death told me that as long as its quik it should be fine" he said. they went into the living room and tsubaki weakly said "hey soul". soul knelt in front of tsubaki so he was at eye level with her and said "im not going to say that im sorry. Your probably sick of hearing that. But i will say this. Black*star gave his life so that we could keep ours. He was there for us when god wasnt. Thats why he did surpass god, his sacrifice will not be forgotten. And he will be missed. But we are gona remember him for who he was, the biggest star in the world." tsubaki looked up at soul "t- thanks soul, that m- means alot to m-me" she gave him a hug and soul walked over to the door soul turned to maka as he was just outside the door "see you old friend" he said and walked of into the night. Maka clossed the door and walked over to tsubaki. "come on, lets go to bed" tsubaki noded weakly and got up. Maka led her to her room. "ok i put your bags over by the dresser and made the bed for you. Extra pillows and blankets are in the closet if u need them and ill be right across the hall if you need me." she said, she turned for a moment as tsubaki changed into her night robe. She then had tsubaki lay in the bed and maka covered her with the blankets. Tsubaki looked at her "thank you maka. For everything. You took me in when i didnt want to be alone. You were there to comfort me when i was hurting. That means a lot to me" "its no problem tsubaki" she said and gave her a quick hug. "good night tsubaki" "good night maka" and she left. Tsubaki was emotionaly exausted. She laid back and said "thank you maka, you dont know what this means to me. She then closed her eyes. sleep was instant.


	2. Chapter 2

First i would like to thank all the encourageing reviews i got for ch. 1. (all one of them) please keep reviewing, ill read all them and if you Give me good ideas ill use them in the story. This was my first try at writing a fan fiction, im glad to see that at least someone likes it. Im going to try to add a new chapter every week, but we'll just see what happens. And i do not own soul eater. If i did it would have continued. Anyway heres ch. 2 its a little bit shorter than the last. "tsubaki! Im back!" maka called as she entered the apt. It was two days after tsubaki had started staying with maka. Tsubaki was on the couch reading a book. "hi maka. How was your day?" said tsubaki. "it was good. Lots of tests to grade though, and i had to supervise 2 fights. Everyone says hi. Oh, and marie gave you this" said maka as she lifted up a bouque of flowers. It was clearly hand aranged and had a card on it, maka handed the card to tsubaki and set the flowers on the table. Tsubaki put her book down and read the card out loud "to tsubaki" she read "i hope that these will brighten your day whenever you feel down. Thats sweet, she's so nice." maka went over to her "hey me, soul, kid, liz, patty, and crona are all going out to dinner in a few days and we were hoping you could go too" Tsubaki thought about it "im not sure maka" maka frowned "come on tsubaki, a little social interaction will be good for you" she said. "well... Alright ill go" maka looked happy "yay! Alright its at 7 two days from now. There all gona meet us here and we'll go as a group" tsubaki noded and said "hey maka?" "hmm?" "do you think that we could be partners?" maka stoped and looked at tsubaki. "partners" she said "do you think that your ready to partner up with someone again?" tsubaki noded "ive been thinking about it a lot and i thought that since i was going to go back to teaching at the DWMA, it would be best if i had a partner to reley on and since you dont have a partner either, we could be partners." maka stood there, thinking "well it would be nice to have a partner again But can we mach soul wave lengths?" "lets try" tsubaki answered. "ok. Transorm trubaki" maka said. Tsubaki noded and transformed into ninja blade and maka went over to it. When she picked it up nothing happened. It was a pleasent surprise that she could wield tsubaki so easly. "hmm" maka said "well i guess that settles it" tsubaki transformed back into human form "so... Partners?" she asked. maka noded "partners". The next day at the academy Maka and tsubaki were talking to mifune the samurai. "So do you think you could help?" maka asked him. "well i could teach some swordplay but im afraid i cant help you with the other wepons" mifune told her. "thats fine" maka answered "sid said he could help me with the rest but he recomended you for learning how to use a sword" "well" he said "in that case, yes i can teach you" maka smiled "great, thanks mifune. Come on tsubaki lets go" and they both left for lunch. Thats ch.2. Be sure to review!


	3. Chapter 3

Again i thank you for all of the reviews for ch.2 (still only one, and its from the same guy. Really people? How hard is it?!) please review it! And i still don't own soul eater:-(. Anyway heres ch.3. And please review! "Allright tsubaki there going to be here soon, are you ready?" called maka from her room. They were getting ready for dinner with their friends. Tsubaki came out of the bathroom in her usual outfit. "yes maka, im ready!" she called back. They both went into the living room. About 3 minutes later there was a knock at the door. Maka got up and opened the door. At the door was soul, crona, kid, liz, and patty. "hey maka!" they all said "hey guys" she told them "come on in" they all came in and sat on the couches and chairs. Maka sat down next to tsubaki. Crona and soul sat in the chairs and kid, liz, and patty sat in the other couch. "so when are we leavin? Im starving" said ragnarock as he sprouted from crona's back. Crona looked up at him "ragnarock. Dont be rude" Soul spoke up "where are we going anyway?" he asked. Maka looked at him "its this really great diner ive been to a few times. The food is exellent" she told him. "sounds good. Lets go already" said ragnarock. Crona looked up at him again "ragnarock" he scolded. Maka got up "well if everyones ready, lets go" they all noded in agrement and headed out the door. -at the diner, thew put two tables together and were all eating and talking and laughing, even tsubaki smiled a little- maka looked over at kid "so kid, what have you and your dad been doing?" "we have been locating additional witches as well as trying to locate the werewolf known as free and his partner the witch." he said " Angila has been extremly helpfull. So have you crona" crona looked up from his food "i just told you where i think their hideout is. I dont even know if its the right location" he said. Kid started to say "even so you-" "DONE, GET ME MORE" said ragnarock. Crona looked at him "Ragnarock you already ate 3 cheeseburgers" ragnarock loocked at him "so? Im still hungary" "i cant take you anywhere" crona complained. Maka smiled a bit. Tsubaki was eating her food quietly but seemed happy at least. An hour later they all went home. Tsubaki and maka walked into their apartment and maka looked at tsubaki "so, did you have fun?" she asked "yeah" she responded "you were right maka, some social interaction helped a lot, i feel much better" maka smiled at that "so" she said "do you have your eye on someone? If you catch my meaning." tsubaki looked at her "um.. N- no why would you say that?" maka rolled her eyes "come on tsubaki the past two days whenever i see you you always have this look on your face that says you like someone, what i want to know is who it is." tsubaki was at a loss for words, "um. I think. I dont" she didnt know what to say. Maka sat next to her on the couch "come on tsubaki, you can tell me. Im not gona go shouting it down the halls of the DWMA." Tsubaki thought "well, i have been thinking about someone" maka smiled "i knew it! Sooo, tell me about him, whats he like, is he nice, how long have you been crushing on him, does he like you?" tsubaki smiled "they're very nice, blond hair and green eyes, ive had my eye on them for a few months and im not crushing" she told maka. Maka rolled her eyes "come on tsubaki, you had moony eyes just now when you were talking about him. So if your not crushing then you must be in love with him" maka said jokingly, then she saw tsubaki blush. She looked at the wepon "oh my gosh you ARE in love with him!" tsubaki's eyes widened "no im not!" "yes you are! Oh my god, well do they like you?" tsubaki shruged "i dont know, ive never asked them" maka stood up "well its time for you to find out, the next time you see him you go up to him, give him a kiss and tell him how you feel. How will you ever know if you don-mmm!" she was cut off as tsubaki gave her a long kiss, she broke away Maka stood in place, speachless. "Um" said tsubaki a second later, blushing "im in love with you". OOOH! Clifhanger ending! Bet your dieing to know what happens next! Review and ill post the next chapter asap

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	4. Chapter 4

Well time to find out what will happen. And As allways, your reviews feed my plot bunnies. So heres Ch. 4. Maka stood there eyes wide at what had just happened "you- your in love with me?" she asked. Tsubaki noded "yes maka, for a few months now". Maka was somewhat at a loss for words "this- this cant be real" tsubaki noded and took maka's hand "yes maka, i love you. Ive been wondering if you do for a long time now, and i need to know. Maka albarn i love you, do you feel the same about me?" maka looked at tsubaki "yes" she said and gave tsubaki a big hug "yes tsubaki, ive been in love with you for weeks, wondering if you felt the same" she looked tsubaki in the eyes and gave her a long, passionate, kiss. They parted a few moments later. "well" said maka "this changes things a bit" tsubaki noded "what will the others think?" maka shrugged. Then her eyes got wide "what will my dad think?" tsubaki held maka in her arms " it dosnt matter what anyone thinks, as long as we have eachother" Maka looked up at tsubaki "your right tsubaki, as long as were together, nothing else matters" tsubaki gave maka a kiss. It made maka's heart flutter, their tonges briefly met. They parted after a few moments, maka gave tsubaki a hug, "i love you tsubaki" "and i you maka" they stood their for what seemed like hours. Wrapped in the embrace of eachother's love. And im that moment, nothing else in the world mattered. Tsubaki broke the embrace a moment later "come love" she said "its late and were both tired. Lets go to bed" maka noded and they went into maka's room. -the next day at the DWMA, lunch time- "love, your food is getting cold" maka shook her head clear and looked at tsubaki "sorry" she told her partner "ive just been thinking about you". At the next table soul looked over to kid "kid am i the only one that thinks this is totaly uncool?" kid looked up from his food "aparently. Whats wrong? Both of them are obviously happy" he said. Soul frowned "this is just so wierd". "chill out soul, if their both happy, who cares." said liz "you saying that you dont want them to be happy?" soul scowled "its not that, this is just too abnormal" kid looked at soul again "because their both women? Come on soul, thats so stoopid. I think thats its good that their happy. Maka has always been kind of depressed and tsubaki looked like she couldent go on with life. Now, their both finaly, genuenly happy. And im happy for them too" soul looked back at maka and tsubaki, they were curently holding hands and smiling, looking into eachothers eyes... Happy, actually happy. And that was a rare thing in these times... Soul sighed "i guess your right kid, i have been pretty uncool about this, im gona accept this for what it is". -in the halls of the DWMA spirt sees stien and stops him- "hey stien" he said "i heard makas going out with someone, but i dont know who, do you know?" Stien reached up and turned the dial in his head a few times *click click click click* spirt hated it when he did that, it was so anoying. Finaly stien spoke "yes spirt i do, maka came to talk to me about telling you. She is curently with tsubaki" spirt looked a little confused, maybe he didnt hear that right "im sorry who?" he asked again "tsubaki" stien answered. Spirt looked woried "... I knew they were partners now but i didnt know that they were... Partners" spirt said "im not sure that this is right" stien looked at spirt "come here spirt, i need to show you this" he lead spirt down to the cafiteria and pointed out maka and tsubaki "there, tell me what you see" spirt looked out at them. They were holding hands and smiling. Then he saw maka's face, it was what one looked like when one was happy. It was how he used to look at his wife. They both had the look. Spirt smiled "love" he said and turned to stien, who gave him a nod of aproval. "so are you still woried spirt?" he asked. Spirt looked at stien "no" stien noded and left, spirt started to leave but looked back at the couple, holding hands and looking into eachothers eyes ... Happy... In love... Spirt smiled and left. Well theres ch.4. Hope you liked it. Dont forget to review!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone. Well i hope that you like the seres so far (i dont know because no one reviews it except for 1 guy) please keep reviewing it. And i do not own soul eater or its charicters. Anyway heres ch.5. Its a little bit shorter this time. Lord death looked at the map on the table, then to his son, kid. "and your sure that this is where they are?" kid noded "yes father, multiple sources confirm that the witches are hiding in this location" lord death noded and looked sid "go to maka,tsubaki, and crona and ask them to meet me here. kid, you should get liz and patty here as well" they both noded and left the death room. Maka was in the middle of a lecture in her class "and then you will see that matching soul wavelengths will be much easier" there was a knock at the door. "class dismissed" she said and went to the door as the class got up to leave. She opened it to find sid and crona at it. "hey maka" said crona. Sid looked at her "lord death wishes for you, tsubaki, and crona to come to the death room at once" maka noded and walked out "ill go get tsubaki and meet you guys there" she said. Sid agreed and left with crona. Maka turned down the hall to the lounge and opened the door Inside was oxford and his wepon, whose name escaped maka, playing a card game "hey maka" they said, maka waved and they went back to their game. And sitting on the couch was tsubaki, reading a book quietly. Maka looked at her "love" she said, tsubaki looked up from her book. "lord death wants to see us" she told her. Tsubaki got up from the couch "ok maka lets got" and they both went to the death room. Lord death looked over to see sid and crona walking over "ah, there you are. But where are maka and tsubaki?" he asked "maka went to get tsubaki and meet us here" sid explained. Death noded and said "thats fine, kid has not yet returned either" they waited a few minuts and kid came in with liz and patty, talking with maka and tsubaki, who were holding hands "ah, now that everyones here, i can explain" he went over to the map and started talking "as you know, we have been trying to locate witches over the past few months" he said "we have located a group of 4 of them hiding here" he said, pointing to the map "in this town, what we need you to do, as our most experienced team, is to go in and elimimate them, are there any questions?" he asked. Kid spoke up "how powerfull do we believe these witches to be father?" death looked at kid "not as powerful as medusa or aracne were but powerfull enough to not send the students" kid noded and remained silent. Death addresed the group again "well that about covers it, you should leave as soon as you can since we have no clue as to when they might move again" everyone noded and started to leave. On the way out maka saw stien in the halls "hey stien!" she called. He turned to her "maka, somthing you need?" "yes" she said "me and tsubaki are going on a mission and i was hoping you and marie could sub for us untill we get back" stien reached up and turned the dial in his head a few times *click click click click* "yes we could do that for a while" he told her Maka smiled "thanks stien, i knew i could count on you" she turned to tsubaki "come love, we need to catch up with kid" she agreed and they both left. Stien went down to his office and found marie in there too "hello darling" she said. Stien went to sit by her on the couch "maka and tsubaki need us to sub for them while their on a mission" marie noded and said "of course we can do that, i hope that they'll be ok. Im just glad that their happy now" she told him. Maka and tsubaki cought up with kid, patty, liz, and crona. "hey kid" tsubaki called. Kid turned to her and the others stoped. "yes?" he said. she went to him and said "i need to run to our apartment real quick and meet you guys at the gates to death city ok?" kid noded "thats fine, we'll be waiting" tsubaki went and gave maka a kiss "ill be right back love" and left. Thats ch.5 hope you like it. And dont forget to review!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Well first ill get the usual out of the way. Thank you for all the people that reviewed (still only one guy) i would like to give a shoutout to revengest who has been reviewing from the start. thanks man, your pretty cool. And My computer has been acting fussy so i may not be able to post more chapters for a while, so sorry about that. And as always i do not own soul eater or its charicters. Its a lot shorter this time, but the next one will be much longer. And without further ado, heres ch.6. Tsubaki walked up to the gates of death city. The others were waiting for her "hey guys" she said. "so" maka said, "how are we going to get to the witches anyway?" "were going to take a plane" kid told them "its a 3 hour flight to the closest airport and then a 30 minute drive to the town. From there the witches hideout is only a mile away" ragnarock sprouted from crona's back "this is going to take forever!" he complained. Crona looked up at him "ragnarock, quit complaining". liz spoke up "well sounds like we should get started then" everyone agreed, maka gave tsubaki a quick kiss and they set off. Lord death watched the group leave the city from the DWMA. He started to go back to the death room when sid came over "lord death, are you sure that they can do this?" "of course i am, there not kids anymore sid. They are the most capable wepons and miesters here" he said. Sid stood there thinking "hmm... I supose that your right. I guess that i still think of them when they first got here" "dont worry sid, i wouldent send them if i wasnt absolutly sure they could do it" death said. Sid noded "your right, sorry to bother you" and he left. Ok thats ch.6. Sorry it was so short this time but ill make up for it in ch.7. Theres gona be an epic fight. So untill then. And dont forget to send in those reviews. Seriously, please review it. Ok bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Its me Darth Revan Reborn here with the next chapter that you have been waiting for. And, as promised, its a lot longer than the last. Thank you to all the people who reviewed ch.6. And as always your reviews are greatly apreciated. So heres ch.7. Hope you like it! "are we there yet?" asked ragnarock from the back seat of the car. Maka tightened her grip on the steering wheel "for the 10th time, No" tsubaki, in the seat next to her, took maka's hand and said "calm love, hes just grumpy from the fight" she shot a glance at crona, who gave a disaproving look to ragnarock. Ragnarock shrugged apoligeticaly and shrank back into crona's back. In the seat farther back kid sat with liz and patty, who were now asleep, on either side of him. "once we get to the town we can rent a few rooms for the night and start for the witches in the morning" he told them. Tsubaki looked back at him "are you sure thats a good idea? What if they leave?" "no, but i think its an even worse idea to go hunting for witches when all of us are tired and agitated, we'd be in no shape to fight them when we found them. Better to be well rested when you fight a witch, and we're fighting 4" he said. Tsubaki noded "yeah, your right" she turned to maka "how much farther love?" "about 5 minuts i think" she answered. Ragnarock spoke up without bothering to show himself "GOOD! Im about to go crazy in this van". A few minutes later they checked into the hotel. 3 rooms. Maka and tsubaki in one, kid and crona in another, and patty and liz in the last. Maka walked into her and tsubaki's room "man, its good to be out of that car" she said. Tsubaki was watching tv on the couch and said "yeah, im pretty sure kid was gona strangle ragnarock" "he's not the only one" maka said. Tsubaki got up and went to maka "calm love, everyone was just pent up from the long flight" maka gave tsubaki a hug "i know, but at least we have some peace and quiet now" She looked up and gave tsubaki a kiss, who gave a small moan of pleasure and pulled maka closer. Their toungues met and danced about for a few moments. They broke the kiss, out of breath. Tsubaki smiled "i love you maka" "and i you tsubaki" they came together in another long, passionate, kiss. They broke apart a moment later. Tsubaki blushed a bit as her eyes drifted to the bedroom and back to maka. Maka smiled and they both went in. Kid was sitting on the couch when crona came to sit beside him "so crona" kid said. Crona looked over at kid "yeah?" "ive been meaning to ask you, what do you think of maka and tsubaki being together?" crona thought a moment and said "well at first i was a little jelouse of tsubaki because i used to have a crush on maka, but now i think that as long as their both happy, im happy for them" ragnarock sprouted from crona's back "i think its hot. Two girls getting it on in some steamy yuri act-" *BAM!* crona hit ragnarock right in the face "RAGNAROCK YOU'R SUCH A PIG!" He shouted, "i cant ever have a conversation without you butting in and making it akward!" ragnarock huffed in anoyance but shut up and shrank back into crona's back. Crona looked back at kid "sorry about that, i think im gona go to bed" and he got up and left. Patty and liz fell asleep as soon as they went to their room. The next morning they all checked out of the hotel and set out. "so where exactly is the hideout kid?" asked maka. Kid got out the map "it should be about 1 mile north of the town, so in this forest here" he said, pointing it out on the map. Maka noded and continued walkin, holding hands with tsubaki. Crona walking next to them, and kid leading with patty and liz next to him. The continued in silence for a while until they saw the edge of a forest. They all stoped, maka looked at kid "is that it?" kid looked at the map "yes, i believe so" he said. "all right guys we'll go in guietly untill we have them surounded and then we hit them with Everything we have, got it?" everyone noded. "get ready guys" he said. maka looked at tsubaki "love, enchanted sword mode" tsubaki noded "right" and transformed into the sword, witch maka caught as it fell down and spined it and tried a few moves wich, after training with mifune for a few weeks, she did with liquid grace. Crona said "ragnarock" and the demon sword apeared in his hand. Kid looked at liz and patty "girls, if you would" and they both jumped up and turned into twin pistols. Kid caught them and worked the slide on both of them *click clack. Click clack* wich was pointless since they didnt fire real bullets and therfore didnt need for rounds to be chambered. Wich means kid did it just for show "all right" he said "lets go" They all moved slowly and quietly into the woods. They came upon the witches camp a few minutes later. They were all doing variouse things around the camp. Kid looked at crona and maka and noded. They noded back and started the attack Maka and tsubaki shouted at the same time "lets go, soul resonence! HAAAAAAAAA! SAMURAI'S FURY!" And ran straight out of the woods faster than anyone could see and were on the other side of the clearing around the camp befor anyone could blink. The witches got up and looked around wondering what had just hapened, except for one that just sat there. The other witches went over to her "tabitha" one said "whats wrong?" the other witch just sat there. One witch shook her a bit but when she did the other witches head fell off. The witches went wide eyed "what hapened?" one turned and spoted maka "there! She did it!" it shouted. They herd a voice "hey witches" they all turned to see kid 2 feet away pointing the death canon right at the face of one witch. "death canon" *BOOM!* and when the dust cleared, the witch in question was simply gone. "AGITHA!" the other two witches screamed. "scream resonence" they all turned to see crona standing there. The demon sword smiled and let out an ear pierceing "EEEEEEEEEEEEEE" the witches covered there ears and crona let loose a wave of energy that went straight at and completly enveloped another witch, wich desintagrated. "ANGELICA!" the last witch screamed "you killed my sisters! You will die!" and she flung a spell at crona, who jumped out of the way and the trees where he'd been burst into flames. The witch flung a spell at kid who jumped over it as the ground exploded beneath him. She turned as crona ran at her and back handed him, the demon swordsman flew and smacked into a tree. Kid fired the death canon at her but she brought up a shield that completly blocked it. The witch heard somthing behind her and turned just in time to see a huge shurikan fly at her. She tried to raise a shield but wasnt fast enough and the shurican slamed into her throat. A fountan of blood spurted from her mouth as she tried to say somthing but couldent and fell to the ground. Maka walked up to the witch and pulled tsubaki out of the, now dead, witch. Tsubaki transformed and they shared a quick kiss and they went to help kid, who was helping crona up. "you ok crona?" maka asked. Crona noded "yeah, just bruised up a bit" "that went better than i thought it would. If the witches hadent of been slow to react, we may have not beat them" kid said, he turned to see the 4 souls from the witches "hey, weve all collected 99 kishen souls havent we?" the wepons noded. Kid held up the witch souls for the rest to see "anyone feel like becoming a death scythe?" aaaaand cut! Perfect. Thats ch.7. That was my first try at writing a fight, so it turned out shorter than i thought it would. Sorry about that. I hope you liked it! Ill post the next chapter when its done. And dont forget to review! Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

Whats up guys! Its Darth Revan Reborn here with the next chapter of my fanfiction that you all love so much. Thanks revengest for reviewing the last chapter. Please keep reviewing. Still no favorites but im glad that my grand total of followers is now up to 4. Well heres ch.8 hope you like it! "well im glad that the mission went so well, and there are now 3 new death scythes and a more powerfull demon sword" said lord death. Maka, tsubaki, crona, kid, patty, and liz were in the death room with lord death, soul, spirt, and sid. They had just fineshed telling them the details of their mission. "since none of you death scythes are actually scythes, and i already have 2 death scythes with me, you will all stay with your respective partners. Now go and get some rest and ill see you all tomorow" said death. The group noded and they left the death room. Death turned to sid "you see sid, everything turned out fine" sid noded "your right lord death, well i supose that ill head back to my room. See you tomorow" and he left. Maka was on the way back home. She had gone back to ask stien somthing and had told tsubaki to go on ahead of her. She decided to take the long way and vist an old friend, she went to black*star's memorium. She saw it a few moments later. It was a small 15x15 room of white marble. Inside a small black star about 5 feet big was in the middle, it was roped off and 4 benches of white marble sat around it. Under the star they had locked the soul of black*star in an obsidian lock box and magicaly sealed it. When maka went inside she found that tsubaki was there as well, her face was a little red, evidence that she was crying. Maka went over to her and sat next to her, their hands meeting and fingers intertwining. They sat like that for a few minutes niether speaking. Maka had been quietly sobing when she entered and tsubaki was to. No matter how much better everything was, it still felt like a chunk of their life was missing. Tsubaki started crying a little harder And maka gave her a hug. Tsubaki cried more but felt more secure in maka's arms. Maka gently rocked tsubaki back and forth, rubbing her back "its all right love" she told trubaki. They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, but they eventualy parted and got up. They started to leave and maka glanced back at the star, at the words engraved below it. -here lies black*star, he gave his life so that hummanity might keep theirs. Surrpased god even in death- a tear fell from maka's eye and they left to go home. And thats ch.8. It was a little bit shorter. Well leave your reviews and ill post the next chapter when i get done with it. Oh and im gona try somthing new, if you have questions just leave them in the form of a review and ill answer them in the chapter that follows. Alright that about does it, see you later!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Its Darth Revan Reborn here with the next chapter. First i would like to apoligize for taking so long to post the next chapter, having writers block, lack of internet, and a crappy computer will do that to you, but thank you for being so patient. Thank you to the people who reviewed the last chapter. And thank you to my friend brayan, who i can always count on. As always, please review. I dont own soul eater or its charicters. And heres ch.9. Maka and tsubaki were talking with kid, liz, patty, crona, and soul in the DWMA teachers lounge. "so the ball is coming up soon. What are we gona do for it?" maka asked kid. He looked at her "well" he said "we are planning on hiring a d.J. And all of us teachers are going to decorate the gym. It will be a formal event, so everyone needs to dress nicely" tsubaki came over "that sounds fun" she said. Maka noded "yeah it does, the students are going to be freaking out about asking eachother out to the dance" she said, then smiled "so will some of the teachers for that matter. So have you guys thought about who your gona go with?" she asked them. They all looked at her "no" "uh uh" "nope" maka gave them a look "well you should start thinking about it, we need to show the students that its not hard and encourage them" patty looked at her "thats easy for you to say maka, you already know who your going with" maka sighed "yeah i guess your right. But you should still be thinking about it" she then looked at her watch "wow, its getting late. We should probably get going love" tsubaki noded "ok love" and they both left, arms around eachother. Patty watched them go "they're a cute couple" she said, liz looked at her "yeah, they are arent they? Maka was right though, we should be thinking about who to go to the dance with" soul, kid, and crona just looked at eachother and shrugged. At maka and tsubaki's apartment. Maka sat on the couch "man it was a long day" she said. Tsubakh went and sat next to her "so who are you taking to the ball maka?" maka looked at her "well theres this one girl i know, i talk to her all the time. Shes beautifull" "is she?" tsubaki asked. Maka noded "very. But i dont know if she wants to go with me" "well you should ask her and see what she says" tsubaki told her. "ok, hey tsubaki?" "yes maka?" "would you go to the dance with me?" tsubaki smiled "i would love to maka" maka smiled "great!". Back at the DWMA. Kid looked at his pocket watch "hey liz, patty. We should probably get going, its getting late" liz got up "ok kid. Bye crona" she said patty got up too "yeah see ya" "bye guys, see you tomorow" he replied as the trio left the room. Crona got up from his chair "guess ill head to my room now" and he left for his room in the DWMA. He arived at it a few minutes later. He had long since moved out from his old dungeon cell and moved into a graeat big room that more resembled a penthouse. It was a great huge living room with big plush coutches And recliners. A big coffe table sat in the center of them. A big tv wast against the wall oposite of the furnature. A half kitchen conected to the living room with a bathroom next to that. At the other end of the room was the door that led to his bedroom. He went in and went to bed. And thats ch.9. Hope you liked it. Be sure to review! And follow and favorite! Ok, bye!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey Guys! Its me, Darth Revan Reborn. Ok first off, I am so so so SO sorry that this took so long. This chapter was meant to be posted Xmas day. But when I was saving it in word document my computer went "no fuck you, im gonna commit suicide" and died for good. And I just got a new one a few days ago. Once again im so sorry. And the chapter was meant to be read during december. Ok so here's ch 10. Maka and tsubaki were walking into the DWMA gym. Maka was wearing a long white dress that went up and stopped at her neck. Tsubaki was wearing a white dress with a skirt that went down to her knees, and was decorated with black snowflakes and had black snowflake earings. Maka had found herself staring at tsubaki a few times. She tried not to but tsubaki was just beautiful, her long black hair and her pretty face- "maakaa" tsubaki called, snapping maka out of her trance "huh what?" she responded. Tsubaki smiled, "i was saying that this will be fun, but then I noticed you weren't listening." maka blushed a little. "well, shall we go in?" said tsubaki, maka nodded and they held hands and went in. They spotted kid and his date liz talking with lord death and sid, and went over to them. Kid saw them first and waved them over "girls, your both looking lovely this evening". Maka waved back, "hello kid, you're looking sharp" kid was wearing his usual suit but was white instead of black, liz had walked over while they were talking, "hey girls, you both look stunning" she said. maka smiled "well thanks liz, you look pretty too" liz was wearing a long dress that went down to the floor and was a white cream that subtly changed to a very light violet and had matching gloves that went to her elbows. "well thank you" kid walked over to them and said "liz, might i have this dance?" liz smiled and said "certainly" and they walked out to the dance floor. maka was about to ask tsubaki if she wanted to dance but before she could she heard some say "MAKA! TSUBAKI!" the turned around and saw patty walking over to the and holding hands with crona. maka and tsubaki waved "patty, crona, hows it going?" asked tsubaki. crona smiled "its going good, you guys look great by the way" tsubaki smiled "well thank you, you both look pretty good yourself" crona was wearing a very fine white tuxedo, and patty was wearing a dress not unlike her sisters. patty said "well thanks guys, hey crona do you want to go dance?" crona smiled and nodded "yeah lets go" and they walked off to the dance floor. maka turned to tsubaki to ask if she wanted to dance but tsubaki beat her to it "want to go dance maka?" maka nodded "yep" and they made theyre way to the dance floor. they waltzed for a while and then switched positions and waltzed again. after a few hours the dj started to play some techno music, much to the joy of the younger students, and it became alot louder. maka and tsubaki were going to leave but then lord death announced over a microphone "that we will now announce this years winter king and queen" he got the envelope and opened it "and this years winter king and queen are..." and he read the paper inside "or should i say winter queens, are Maka albarn and Tsubaki nakatsukasa! maka nd tsubaki were stunned but found themselves being pushed up to the stage by kid and liz "go on guys" they said, they got up on the stage and received two crystal tiaras, they hugged and gave each other a quick kiss much to the crowds "awwwww". they said thank you and got off the stage after everyone had fineshed clapping and giving them flowers. after a while they left and went home. they got back to they're apartment. maka let out a sigh, "what a wonderful evening." she said. tsubaki nodded "yes, nut now im so tired, lets go to bed" maka bowed and smiled "as you wish my queen" tsubaki rolled her eyes, but was smiling. "i love you maka" "and i you tsubaki" they went into theyre room and went to bed. alright that does it here for ch. 10. again im soooo sorry for being so long, but like i said, my computer killed itself. well dont forget to review and favorite and all that good stuff. ok bye!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys, Darth Revan Reborn here. Ok special thanks to RogueMystery who reviewed the last chapter. Allright and here's ch.10. "Aaaaahh" maka screamed as she felt the impact to her back and fell down, she reached back to where she had been hit and felt the wet spot. "no" she thought "not now, not like this" and her head fell.

"makas out!" called patty. Maka sighed and got out of the snow and brushed off the snow where the ball had hit. "wow maka, you only lasted 5 seconds" said Liz. "I know, I'm terrible" "oh your not that bad" said kid "I mean your not as good as me, but that's only because I practice a l- ow!" he shouted as an oversized snowball, thrown from ragnarock, hit him in the chest. Crona grinned in victory, but only for a minute as snowballs from tsubaki, patty, and Liz hit him and ragnarock in a barrage of semi-frozen water. As the eliminated players left the battle area, the remaining 3 went into cover behind their snow forts and started to make more ammo.

The 3 remaining players got up and a half-hour long battle ensued. Finally patty was hit by Liz, and then Liz and tsubaki traded shots for a few more minutes. Liz leaned over her fort and looked over at tsubaki's, nothing, it had been quiet for several minutes. Very cautiously, Liz started walking slowly to tsubaki's fort. She peeked over it and saw. . . Nothing. "hu" she said. And suddenly WOOOSH! the area was engulfed in smoke. Liz ran out of the vision obstructing smoke, right into tsubaki who threw a snowball right into her face.

"aaawwww" Liz groaned out loud "how did I forget about the smoke bomb?" she asked herself. The others, who had been patiently watching started cheering and ran over to them. Patty lifted up tsubaki's arm "I now declare the ultimate snowball deathmatch champion, Tsubaki!" she announced as they cheered. Maka came and gave her a hug, "that was brilliantly done love" she said and gave her a kiss. "That was fun guys" said kid, "yeah, we need to do this again before the snow melts" said Liz. They all agreed, "well it's getting late guys, I'm gonna head home" said Crona. "yeah I think it's about time for us to go to" said kid. They all said they're goodbyes and left for home

Allright that'll do it for this time. Hope you all liked it. And anyone who is still reading this, Im pretty much out of ideas at this point. So anyone who has an idea for the next chapter please leave it in a review for me to see. And don't forget to favorite, follow, and all that jazz. Alright see you guys next time, Darth Revan Reborn out


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! Darth Revan Reborn here! Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter. Sorry that I haven't posted a new chapter in such a long time! Writers block sucks, ah well you don't want to hear my excuses, On to chapter 12!

"It's sooooo hoooot" said maka, who was sitting on a bench next to tsubaki in the park. "Yep" replied tsubaki, maka looked around "who's idea was this again?" She demanded. Without looking up from, tsubaki pointed at soul who was unaffected by the heat, and was currently playing basket ball with kid. Soul looked at maka "what? It was nice earlier, besides kid is fine too" patty looked up from her spot on the ground next to Liz "Maybe you should note that the rest of us aren't freaks like the two of you and are generally affected by the rising temperature" Liz pointed to her sister "Yeah, what she said"

Kid and soul both looked at each other and shrugged, "We'll" said kid "What do you ladies suggest we do?" The girls all started talking amongst themselves, " I got it!" Said patty "movie night!" Soul agreed "that sounds cool" Liz bided "yeah totally" maka and tsubaki both agreed "sounds great" said tsubaki, patty smiled "yeah it'll be fun, oh let's invite crona too" kid nodded "alright then, lets get crona and head to the movie rented store"

"I want something with action!" Said soul, "Somthing with both good and evil" said kid. "A comedy!" Said patty, "no no, it needs to be a drama" argued Liz. Tsubaki, maka, and crona stood by watching the argument that had been going on for ten minutes already. "This isn't going anywhere" said maka "yeah" said crona "nowhere at all" ragnarock popped up from corona's back "like a bunch of idiots" he said maka started browsing through the movies "lets see, soul wants action, kid wants good and evil, patty wants humor, and Liz wants drama... This is hard" "love what about this one?" Maka turned around and looked at the movie tsubaki had "let me see, Scott Pilgrim vs The World, that sounds odd" crona came over "oh I've heard of this movie, it's got lots of comedy and action and romance, it's supposed to be great" maka took it "sounds good to me" she turned around to the rest of the group who were still arguing "hey guys?" "and I told you that that movie sucks!" "Um, guys" "no! That's a terrible movie kid!" "... Guys?" Ragnarock grew out of cronas back and shouted "HEY IDIOTS WERE TALKING TO YOU!" They all stopped and looked over. Maka looked over, "thank you ragnarock" "anytime" he replied and shrank back. Tsubaki looked at the group "we found a movie we think everyone will like" the group came and looked at the movie, eventually they all agreed to watch it and went to kids mansion.

A few hours later. "Hey let's not cry over spilled coke buddy" patty giggled and ate some popcorn, she offered some to crona, who took a bit, and laid back against him. "this is a good movie" kid whispered to liz, who he had his arm around, "yeah it is, I'm glad tsubaki found it" Liz whispered back. Maka was currently sitting on tsubaki's lap whispered "great choice love" and gave tsubaki a quick kiss. Tsubaki kissed her back and whispered "thanks, I'm glad everyone likes it". Blair, in cat form, was scrunched up next to soul on the couch, "hey soul can you scratch my back?" She asked. Soul looked down and sighed" i guess" and Scratched blairs Back, she found it so comfortable She started purring. "You want to come with me?" "Yeah, I thought we could start over". END.

Everyone got up and stretched, "that was a pretty cool movie" said soul. "Yeah it was great" said maka, she pulled out her watch and saw it was getting late "it's getting pretty late, we should get home and go to bed love" she said tsubaki yawned and nodded "yeah, I'm getting tired" and started walking maka turned around and said "hey Blair, you coming?" "Oh yeah, just a sec" kid waved, "bye guys, see you later" soul looked at his watch "yeah, I should probably get back to lord death so spirit can take a break, catch you guys later" "see ya soul" crona headed for the door "I'm heading back to the academy, see you guys later" patty waved "bye crona" kid started walking to his room "we'll ladies I'm beat, I'm off to bed, night" Liz and patty said good night and headed to there rooms.

Allright that's chapter 12. Hope you guys liked it. Don't forget to send in those reviews, and the ideas too cause I need some inspiration. I'm working on some deeper story but I need some more short term stuff like this chapter. Allright see you guys next time! Darth Revan Reborn out.


End file.
